Tourniquets have been used traditionally for many years when performing venepuncture. Such tourniquets generally consist of a flexible band to encircle the arm or lower limb and compress the arm or lower limb around the circumference of that limb. It has been common practice to use such tourniquets repeatedly for multiple patients. In some circumstances, blood or other bodily fluids may splatter onto the tourniquet and the tourniquet may pick up and harbour bacteria from the skin during repeated use. Such repeated use of traditional tourniquets is therefore unhygienic and involves a risk of communication of disease.
Additionally, traditional tourniquets require the use of two hands to apply them, which can be awkward if the medical practitioner is therefore unable to perform another desired function simultaneously. Some traditional tourniquets may, when released, experience a somewhat violent and sudden release, which can be irksome for the patient or medical practitioner releasing the tourniquet. Further, some traditional tourniquets may tend to pinch the skin of the patient when applying compression to the limb, causing pain and discomfort. Further, traditional tourniquets do not allow a medical practitioner to tell how much pressure is being applied. If the tourniquet is applied too tightly or too loosely, it can negatively affect the distension of veins in the limb around which the tourniquet is applied, which in turn can negatively affect patient outcomes.
It is desired to address or ameliorate one or more short comings of disadvantages associated with prior methods or devices for reducing venous blood flow in a limb or to at least provide a useful alternative thereto.